On The Rocks
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: AU Fiction. Hunter and Meredith started over a simple drink after work while he was still married. Now their own marriage is on the rocks. Can they work through the issues and stay married? Or will they realize that the issues are too big to overcome. Hunter/OC and others in story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I hope you all enjoy it. It is a little change in characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Dr. Kyra Irvine sat in her office getting ready for her next patients. Kyra was the top marriage counselor in Houston. Most of her patients were dealing with an unfaithful spouse and that was something Kyra knew all to well. Her first husband, Adam, had cheated on her for over a year before she found out about it. She divorced him and it wasn't long after she met and married Chris. She looked over the file on the couple she was getting ready to meet with. It was the husband's second marriage and the wife's first. She saw from the file where the husband had been in counseling with his first wife with Chris, who was her partner in the practice. That marriage had ended when he had an affair with his assistant, who is now his wife and nineteen years younger than him. She heard the beep from her assistant.

"Yes, Paige?" She asked her.

"Your four o'clock is here."

"Thank you. Send them in." She replied. She stood up as the door opened. "Mr and Mrs. Helmsley, I'm Dr. Kyra Irvine. Welcome."

"Thanks." Hunter said as they sat on the sofa in the office.

"So, what brings you both here today?" She asked as she sat down and got out her notebook.

"We are here to see if this marriage can be saved." Hunter said to her. "I agreed to work on my marriage because I do love my wife but I'm not sure I can forgive her for cheating on me."

"Alright. Let's stop right there." Kyra said to him. "Your wife cheated on you?"

"Yes, she did."

"Didn't you cheat on your first wife?" Kyra asked him. He looked at her. "It's in your file."

He sighed. "Yes, I cheated on my first wife with Meredith who is now my wife. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was just making sure I had the facts." She looked at him. "Are you worried that you can't fix it like you couldn't your first marriage?"

"No, of course not. My first marriage couldn't be fix because I didn't love Stephanie anymore. I had fallen out of love with her." He looked at Meredith. "I love you, Mer. I do but you broke my trust."

"I'm sorry." Meredith replied finally saying something. She had been quiet listening to them. "I don't know what else to say than that."

"Meredith, let's talk for a minute." Kyra said to her. She looked at Hunter. "I want to hear Meredith right now." She turned to her. "Meredith, do you want to save your marriage? Are you committed to saving it?"

Meredith looked at her husband and then back to Kyra. "Yes, I want to save my marriage. I love my husband I do." She sighed. "But I can't deny that had feelings and maybe still have some for Seth."

"Then how can you say you want to save our marriage?" Hunter asked her.

"Hold on." Kyra said to him. "Meredith, Hunter. I think we need to start at the beginning to work through this." She looked at them. "I want you both to feel free to speak your mind and feelings in here without repercussions. You have to be honest and open with each other to work on your marriage and save it. I don't want you to say things in here and then go home and arguing or fight about it. Everything said in here is to help you one way or the other. So, whatever you say in here, you can't use against the other one. Do you both agree to that?"

"Yes." Meredith said to her.

"Hunter?" Kyra asked him.

"Yes, I agree."

"Good." Kyra replied. "Now, are you still both living together in the house? Or has one of you moved out?"

"I moved out." Hunter said to her. "After I found out about the affair, I moved out and into a hotel. I haven't found a permanent place because I don't know if my marriage will be saved or if we will end up divorced."

"Alright. I think that's a good idea. You living elsewhere. Now you don't have children right?"

"We don't." Meredith replied. "Not yet anyway."

"Hunter, you and your first wife didn't have children?"

"No, we didn't. Stephanie didn't want any. I did and still do."

"Alright." Kyra replied. "Back to living apart. I think that's a good thing. I always recommend that you live apart and have no intimate contact with each other or anyone else while we are trying to save your marriage. At least for a month. I start slow and then go from there." She looked at them both. "Have you have intimate contact with each other or anyone else recently?"

Hunter looked at her. "We have."

"Alright. That's fine, since you just started therapy. But from now until I say, no intimate contact with each other. Seeing each other outside of therapy is fine but keep everything to a minimal. Most of your contact should be in therapy." She looked at Meredith. "Are you still in contact with the other man?"

"No, I don't have any contact with him."

"Good. If you are determined to save your marriage despite that you might have feelings for the other man, you need to have no contact with him."

"I don't. I want my marriage."

"Good. Then we are all in agreement. And I think that's all for today. Same time next week." They nodded and headed out.

She sighed once they left. She felt they could save their marriage but they were in for a long road. She could see how hurt Hunter was over the affair but she could also see his love for Meredith and her love for him despite her affair. She looked at the time and got everything together to leave. They had been her last patients of the day. She headed over to Chris's office and smiled when she saw her husband behind his desk.

"You look busy." She said walking in.

"Thanks." He smiled and got up and kissed her. "Busy day trying to save marriages. How about you?"

"Same." She smiled. "I wanted to ask your opinion."

"Sure." He said as they sat down.

"I have the Helmsley's as my patients. And I know you saw him for his first marriage."

"I did." He replied. "Hunter didn't want to save that marriage. He was in love with Meredith."

"I know that much." She sighed. "I can't give you more information as why they are seeing me. But do you think they can save their marriage?"

"I do. I don't know what happened to cause stress in that marriage but during his time in therapy, I heard and saw how much loved Meredith. So, I think so."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Now, let's head home and enjoy our night together." He nodded and grabbed his stuff and they headed out.

Hunter walked into the hotel room after taking Meredith home. He wanted the marriage to be saved but it hurt so much when he found out about her and Seth. He never thought when he suggested that she get a personal trainer, it would cause all of this. After they were married, she quit her job as his assistant and enjoyed being a homemaker. But he had a lot of business deals going on and he was working a lot. She had complained about being home all the time so he suggested she go work out at his gym. His trainer, Randy, had suggested Seth for hers. So, Hunter agreed. And now he regretted it so much.

He pour himself a drink and sat down. He couldn't help but think to when he found out about Seth and Meredith. He had finished work early and headed over to the gym to work out. He pulled into the parking lot and saw Meredith's SUV there. He walked in and asked the receptionist where Meredith was. She said she was upstairs in the office with Seth. He figured she was paying him for the sessions or something. He had no idea what he would see when he walked in. He opened the door and was shocked to see his wife on the sofa with Seth.

" _What the hell is this?" He asked walking in._

" _Hunter?" Meredith said as she stopped what she was doing and reached for her discarded clothes. She lowered her head as she did._

" _Well"_

" _I'm sorry." She said hanging her head as she got dressed._

" _Sorry? That's it?" He asked them both. He looked at her and then Seth. "You are a son of bitch." He went after Seth and before either one of them realized, he was beating him. "I should kill you!"_

" _Hunter!" Meredith yelled. "Please stop!" She yelled at him and finally Randy and another trainer ran in and broke it up._

" _Hunter, man. Stop." Randy said to him. He looked at the scene. "Seth, you should go to my office now." He let Hunter go. "Go home Hunter."_

 _He looked at Meredith and then Randy and headed out. If he could have, he would killed Seth for sleeping for his wife._

" _How the hell could you do this?" He asked Meredith when they got home that night._

" _I'm so sorry." She said apologizing. "I never meant for this happen. I didn't."_

" _Really? You never meant for this to happen. That's your reason?"_

" _No." She sighed. "I just...I'm sorry."_

" _Why? Tell me why?"_

 _She looked at him and sighed. "I was lonely. You were working a lot. Traveling some too. I never though this would happen when you suggested I start working out with a trainer. Then I went to the gym and Randy assigned me to Seth. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know he even worked there."_

" _Whoa, what?" Hunter asked. "What does that mean?"He looked at her. "Who is Seth to you?"_

 _She sighed. "He's my ex boyfriend. We dated for a few years before I got my job as your assistant. We broke up before I started working with you." She looked at him. "I never thought he would be the trainer for the gym. I never expected to see him again."_

" _And you think that makes it fine that you're been screwing around on me."_

" _No, it doesn't" She sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry. I was lonely and he and I started spending time together when he would train me. We got to talking about our past together and it just happened that first time. Then it just continued. I hated what I was doing. But you were gone or working late. I was so lonely. And I succumbed to temptation"_

" _Do you want to be with him? If you do, fine. I will divorce you and let you be with him. But you won't get any money out of me. I'm not paying for you and your lover."_

" _I don't want to be with him. I love you"_

" _You have a funny way of showing it" He looked at her. "You love me and want to be with me but you've been screwing around behind my back."_

" _I know." She sighed. "I'm so sorry. But I love you Hunter."_

" _I'm not sure I believe that." He said walking toward the stairs. "I'm moving out. I'm going to stay at a hotel." He walked upstairs and packed._

 _She was sitting on the sofa when he came back down. "Please don't leave. I was the one who made the mistake. I should be the one to move out. But I don't want either of us to move out. I want us to work this out."_

" _I don't know I want that." He walked to the door. "I trusted you, Meredith and you broke that trust. The irony is I left Stephanie for you. And everyone was like oh he won't be able to stay faithful to Meredith since he couldn't to Stephanie. But I wasn't the one who cheated this time. Goodbye, Meredith." He said as he left._

He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since and that had led to the midnight visit to the house. He'd let himself in and heard her crying. He walked up the stairs and walked into the master bedroom. He was shocked when she wasn't there. He followed the sound of the crying and quietly opened the door to the guest room. He saw her lying on the bed facing the window with her back to him. He walked in the room and quietly made his way over to the bed. He laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly through the tears. "So sorry."

He pulled her closer and turned her face to his. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss turned passionate and it wasn't long before they were making love.

He sat down his drink as he remembered that night. The next morning, he told her that what happened didn't change anything. It didn't fix the fact that she broke his trust. He told her he needed time to think about things and he left.

That was the last time they slept together before agreeing to start therapy. Now he didn't know if the marriage could be saved. The only thing he knew was that he still loved Meredith. More than he had ever loved Stephanie or anyone else.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The following week it was time for their next marriage counseling session. Hunter pulled up to the house and got out of the car. He and Meredith had agreed that they would drive to the sessions together. It was giving them a little time together before it. He knocked on the door and waited for Meredith to answer. He could have used his key but he just didn't think he should.

"Hi." Meredith said as she opened the door. He looked at her when she did. She was dressed in a knee length flower print dress with a pair of black dress boots. She had her blonde hair down and curled. She looked very beautiful.

"Hey." He replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She smiled and grabbed her purse. She set the alarm and they headed out. He opened the door of his car for her and then got into the driver's side. He started the engine and they drove toward the doctor's office.

Kyra sighed as she sat at her desk. She was reading through some courses of therapy for Hunter and Meredith. "Relax, any course you choose will be fine." She heard from the door and saw her husband standing there.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "I'm just not sure. I told them that living apart and having limited contact was the right thing."

"And I'm sure it is. But maybe they should have a dinner with each other each week too. Give them some time together."

"Do you think that's the right course of action?"

"I do but they are your patients, babe. You decide which course you feel is the best."

"I know. I feel they have strong emotions for each other and I'm worried if they spend time together alone, they will end up in bed together. And sex isn't going to fix what's wrong in their marriage."

"No, it won't. But I think they could control themselves." He leaned and kissed her. "Just think about it and the right one will come to you." She nodded as he left.

"Alright last time we talked and you both agreed to limited contact and no intimate contact. You haven't broken that have you?" She asked once Hunter and Meredith had sat down.

"We haven't broken it." Meredith replied. "We only see each other here and when he comes to get me for therapy sessions."

"That's good." Kyra replied. "So, today I want to take you through how you met and fell in love." Both nodded. "Alright, I know you met when Meredith became your assistant. But how did everything began?"

"Stephanie and I were having some issues in our marriage. She didn't want kids and I did. We argued a lot about it. And I was working a lot on some big deals. So, I was spending a lot of my time with Meredith." He sighed. "And one night while working, things just happened. And Meredith and I were having the affair."

"Alright. Meredith, was that how it was for you?"

"Yes for the most part." She replied. "I was single at the time and I thought he was handsome. But I never thought I would cross that line and began an affair with a married man. But I fell in love with him and that first time was so wonderful. I wasn't going to give it up and the affair just started."

She wrote down notes as she listened to them. "How did Stephanie find out about the affair?"

Hunter sighed. "She found an email Meredith sent me that was very sexually detailed and it had a naked photo of Meredith attached. She confronted me and I admitted to the affair."

"Alright. Why did you agree to counseling with Stephanie if you loved Meredith?"

"Stephanie said if I would try counseling and try to save our marriage, then she wouldn't ask for a big settlement if we got divorced. I did as she wanted and we started therapy. But after a few weeks, we realized that there was nothing left to save. She could tell I wanted Meredith. So, we divorced and true to her word, Stephanie didn't asked for a big settlement."

Kyra looked at Meredith. "How did you feel about Hunter going to counseling with Stephanie?"

"I thought he wanted to save his marriage to her. That I was just a fling." She sighed and looked at him. "But he and I talked and he explained about Stephanie's demands. He told me that he loved me and he wanted to be with me. So, I understand why he was going with her to therapy."

"Alright." Kyra replied. "Now that we got that out of the way, we can move on." She got two notebooks from the desk and handed one to each of them. "I want you both to take these notebooks and write down your thoughts and feelings. About whatever is on your mind. Then bring them here and we can work through it. I also feel that maybe you should have dinner together once a week. Maybe after your therapy session. Give you both some time together." She looked at them. "It will be like dating."

"Alright." Hunter replied.

"Great." Kyra smiled. "I think we have made progress today. On the next session, we will go into you getting married and slowly start exploring the affair." They both nodded and headed out. She felt they were making progress but it was going to take time.

Hunter looked at Meredith as they left the office. "Did you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I would like that." She smiled. He nodded and they got into the car and headed toward the restaurant.

They arrived at Giancamo's. An Italian restaurant that they had always loved to eat at. They were shown to a quiet table by the water fountain in the restaurant. Hunter knew what she wanted and ordered for both of them. The waiter brought a bottle of wine and calamari as an appetizer.

"So, where exactly do we start?" She asked him as they sat there.

"I don't know. I guess talking about our day."

She nodded. "So, how was your day? Mine was pretty boring. I did house work which didn't take long."

"Mine was alright. We are working on buying out Layfield Oil. They are having financial trouble and they came to us about buying the company."

"Sounds interesting. Layfield Oil is a big company. It will triple your profits." She said before taking a sip of her wine.

"That's what we see." He replied. He couldn't help but smile a little bit. He had always been able to talk to her about work even when he was working so much and she felt lonely. They still talked about the work. "So, have you just been sitting at home? Or have you done some charity work?"

"I have been doing some charity work. I just didn't want to sit at home." She looked at him. "I know you're supporting us both despite the fact that we are separated. And I feel bad about that."

He looked at her. "That's not what I meant Mere." He replied. "I don't mind the way things are. You're my wife and I have no problem paying the bills at the house and for my hotel room. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad."

"It's fine." She replied and turned her attention to her salad.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Meredith. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's not that." She replied. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. I just...I guess with us being separated, I feel that I should support me despite the fact that I don't have a job or anything."

He took her hand in his. "Hey, you don't have to do anything. I don't want you to work or anything. You can do charity work as you have been. I want to support you and pay for everything."

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because I guess if you get a job and pay for things, it says we can't work this out and that divorce is where we're heading and I don't want think about that."

She looked at him. "Alright. I will do charity work."

"Good." He smiled and turned his attention back to his food. They spent the rest of the evening making small talk and just enjoying the time together.

He pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. He got out and opened the door for her. He took her hand and walked her to the front door.

"This was nice tonight, right?" She said when they got there.

"It was." He replied. "I'm glad we are going to make it a weekly thing after therapy."

"Me too" She smiled. "Well, I should head in."

He couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mere."

"Goodnight." She smiled and unlocked the door and headed in. She put her purse down and set the alarm. She had enjoyed the time with her husband and she hoped it would help them. She hated that she had broke their marriage vows and she felt horrible and guilty about it. But she wanted her marriage to work and she was determined to make that happen. She was determined to save her marriage and be with her husband.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. I hope you continue to like this story. It is done and I will be posting one or two chapters each day. As for my other stories that I am cowriting, they are coming along so please be patient. I am working on a sequel to a second chance at love that will start after my one shot called, First Father's Day. Once again, thanks for reading this story.

* * *

Kyra sat in her office looking over some patient files. She and Chris had spent the weekend out of town and it was a wonderful trip. She liked how they did little things like that and showed each other how much they loved each other. It was one of the things that made their marriage work.

"You shouldn't think so hard." She heard from the door. She looked up and was shocked to see Adam standing there.

"Adam?" She said when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Can't I come and see my ex wife?" He smiled and walked in.

"Well, seeing as I haven't seen you since our divorce hearing, I'm shocked to see you." She sighed and closed the file she was reading. "What do you want Adam?"

He walked in and sat down in front of her. "I wanted to come and tell you I made a mistake. I'm sorry Kyra. I hate that I cheated with Alicia. But I was weak and I just couldn't resist her."

Kyra looked at him. "That's your apology? It needs work." She sighed. "Look Adam, I have moved on from you and our marriage. I'm happy. I'm married to the greatest guy and we have a wonderful life together. I wouldn't change that for anything." She looked at him. "You should go. We have nothing left to say to each other."

"Kyra, come on. We were together for a long time. Can't you give us another chance? I know you can't love him like you loved me."

"You're right. I don't love him like I loved you. I love him more." She looked at Adam. "Adam, we are done and we have no chance of being anything else other than exs. So, leave."

He stood up and looked at her. "I know you still love me." He didn't say more as he walked out.

She sighed when he did. She knew he had a reason for coming there to talk to her and she bet it meant that he and Alicia were done and he wanted someone to take care of him. But that wasn't going to be her. She was married to Chris and happy.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Hunter and Meredith. "Ready for your session?"

"Yes." Meredith replied.

"We're ready." Hunter replied.

"Alright. Please sit down." She took her seat as they sat on the sofa. "Alright. Last time we talked about how you met and you agreed to have dinner with each other each week. How did the dinner go?"

Hunter looked at Meredith. "It went fine."

Kyra looked at him. "Fine? What does that mean?"

"Meredith and I were talking and I know I hurt her feelings."

"How?"

"I asked her if she was sitting at home or doing charity work or something." He replied. "I know it sounded like I was saying it was bad that she was doing that while I was working and supporting us both. But I didn't mean it like that."

"Alright." She turned to Meredith. "How did it make you feel, Meredith?"

"I was hurt." She said honestly. "I feel bad that he's supporting me while we are separated."

"Alright. What happened next?"

"I apologized and told her that I don't mind the way things are. I want to pay the bills for the house and support her while I'm living in a hotel."

Kyra looked at him. "Is there more?"

He sighed. "I told her that I feel if she gets a job and can support herself, it says that we can't work our marriage out and that divorce is where we are headed. And that's not what I want."

"Alright. Well that's good." Kyra looked at Meredith. "How do you feel about that?"

"I see his point. I want to work this marriage out. I don't want to divorce." She sighed. "I know it's all my fault. And I hate myself for it. I hate what I have done to my marriage, and to my husband."

"Meredith, Hunter, you both took a good step in starting counseling." She replied. "Now, let's talk about your marriage. Hunter, you divorced your first wife for Meredith. Why did you want to get married for a second time?"

He looked at Meredith. "Because I loved Meredith and I still love her. I knew I wanted to spend my life with her. I know it was wrong to cheat on Stephanie with her. And I hate that I did that. But I don't regret being with Meredith. I knew I wanted to be with her forever and I wanted to marry her."

Kyra nodded. "Meredith, how did you feel when Hunter asked you to marry him?"

"I was excited because I loved him and I still love him. I never asked him to leave Stephanie for me while they were married. When the affair started, I knew what I was getting into. I knew there was a possibility that he would never leave her. And if I wanted to be with him, then I would have to get use to being the other woman forever. And I was okay with that."

"You didn't have any sense of regret or bitterness?"

"No." Meredith replied. "I knew exactly what I was getting into when I started my relationship with him. I can't say that Stephanie was my favorite person, because she wasn't. And I hated that he went home to her every night but I didn't regret it and maybe I did have some bitterness but I knew exactly what was what in the relationship."

"Alright." Kyra replied. She looked at Hunter. "How did you feel going home to Stephanie every night knowing you were in love with Meredith?"

"It was hard to do it." He said openly. "At first, it was easy because I thought it was just an affair and Stephanie and I had drifted apart but we would find our way back to each other." He sighed. "But after a few weeks, it changed and I fell in love with Meredith. And it made it harder to go home to Stephanie and pretend I was happy with her and that she was what I wanted. And eventually it all came out."

Kyra nodded and made some notes. "Alright. We are up to your wedding. What was that like?" She wanted to take them through the good time they had together before the affair.

"It was a simple ceremony. We both knew everyone would say it wasn't going to work." Meredith replied. "So, we decided to go to city hall and just do it. And I think that was the right way to get married."

She nodded and looked at Hunter. "Do you agree?"

"I do for the most part. Going to city hall just was the right thing to do. But I hate that Meredith didn't get the wedding every little girl dreams of."

"Do you feel that way, Meredith? Do you regret that you didn't get that wedding?"

"No, I don't." She looked at Hunter. "I love our wedding and it was special because I was marrying the man I love and the man I wanted to spend my life with. I didn't care about the wedding. I just wanted to marry you."

Kyra looked at them. "Alright. That's progress today." She replied. "We're up to your wedding. How were things after it?"

"They were good." Hunter replied. "Meredith left the company because it was a conflict for her to be my assistant. And I wanted her to be home. I figured we would have a baby before long. Because I knew Meredith wanted one just like I did."

"Did you Meredith?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to be a mom."

"Alright. So, things were good. What happened?"

Meredith sighed. "We didn't get pregnant soon like I hoped. Hunter was working a lot. I felt lonely. But I was doing some charity work. But I still felt alone. So, that's when Hunter suggested that I join the gym and start working out with a trainer. So, I did." She replied. "Randy, who is Hunter's trainer, suggested Seth as my trainer. And I didn't know it was my ex."

Kyra wrote down some things and then looked at Hunter. "Did you know she was lonely?"

He sighed. "I never realized. I was so busy with work that I didn't notice her loneliness. I wish I had, then this probably wouldn't have happened." He looked at Meredith. "I'm sorry I didn't realize."

"It's not your fault." She replied. "All of this is my fault. And I'm so sorry. I know that's all I have said since you found out. But I don't know what else to say."

"Alright. Let's stop there for now. Next session I want to go into the affair." She looked at them. "Did either of you write in the notebook since our last session?"

"I did." Meredith replied. She took out the notebook and handed it to Kyra.

Kyra quickly read over Meredith's thoughts. "Are you okay with Hunter reading your thoughts?" Meredith looked at her and then nodded. "Alright." She handed the notebook to him read. "I want you to read it but not say anything yet. Just read it and see what thoughts come into your head and then I want you to write them down and we will discuss it next session."

"Okay." He said as he took it. He read the words inside and then closed the notebook.

"Do you have some thoughts?"

"I do."

"Good. Then we will end there for today and you two can go out to dinner but no talking about what we talked about." They both nodded and headed out.

She sighed once they had. The thoughts Meredith had were strong and it was right for Hunter to read them. She could see how much they loved each other but coming back from an affair was not something that was easy to deal with. But the fact that they had strong emotions for each other and about what happened, meant they had a chance and she hoped she could help them.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Meredith met her sister, April, for lunch. They hadn't seen each other since before the whole affair came out. April had gotten married and was on her honeymoon when it came out.

"You look wonderful." She said when April walked up. "Being married agrees with you."

"Thanks." April smiled. "Nick and I are doing good. Granted, we have only been married a few months but still."

"Well, that's good that you guys are good." Meredith replied with a smile.

"So, how are things with you and Hunter?" April asked. Meredith had told her everything in a email and then she got a version from their mom.

"They're stressed for obvious reasons." She replied. "But we are going to therapy and trying to work through it."

"Well that's good right? I mean you want to do that right?"

"Of course I do. I love Hunter and I want my marriage. I'm determined to try my best to fix it." She sighed. "I just can't believe I was so stupid."

"Mere, you weren't stupid. It just happened."

"I feel stupid." She replied with a sigh. "I really don't want to lose my marriage. I just...I'm trying to work through why I cheated. It's not like me at all." She looked at her. "I know I was the other woman for Hunter when he was married to Stephanie but I wasn't the one cheating." She sighed. "I just...I want to understand. I love Hunter and yet I willingly slept with someone else. Why did I do that?"

April looked at her sister. "Only you know the answer to that."

"I know." Meredith replied.

"Do you want my opinion?"

Meredith smiled. "When have you ever asked me if I wanted your opinion."

"Never." April replied. "I think you were lonely and vulnerable. Plus you and Seth had history. But the good thing is you know you made the mistake and you're working to fix it. That's a big step."

"Yeah." Meredith sighed.

"Are you worried Hunter will decide when therapy is up that he wants a divorce?"

"Yes." Meredith said openly. "That's my fear right now. I know he says he wants to try and that's why we are in therapy but what if after it's all said and done, he decides he can't stay married to me. That he can't trust me not to cheat again or that he can't forgive it. Then what?"

"Then you will deal with that. You're a strong woman, Mere. You can get through anything. But I strongly believe that Hunter doesn't want a divorce. He wants to be married to you. He loves you and he wants to make it work."

"Thanks." She replied. "I hope so."

"You'll see." April smiled. "Now, let's enjoy lunch and shopping. Leave all problems at the door." Meredith laughed and nodded. She hoped April was right but she couldn't silence the fear inside.

Hunter sat in his office looking over some contracts. His mind on the notebook and what Meredith wrote. He didn't realize that was how she was feeling. He was glad he knew and he had already started writing in his notebook for the next session.

"You look busy." He heard from the door. He looked up and saw his business partner, Shawn Michaels, standing there.

"Hey, Shawn." He said to him. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to come and see how the contracts for the Layfield buy out is coming."

"They are coming along." Hunter replied. "Everything should be finalized very soon."

"Good." Shawn replied. He looked at Hunter. "So, how are things with you and Meredith?"

"They are alright." He replied with a sigh. "We're in therapy trying to work things out. But it's not easy."

"Well of course not." Shawn replied. "Its not easy to forgive someone who cheats on you. It takes the trust away from a marriage and that's not something that's easily fixed."

"Yeah, I know." Hunter replied. "But I love Meredith and I want to try to work my marriage out."

"I understand that. I was just saying it's hard to get trust back in a marriage."

"I know that. Meredith made a mistake. One she regrets. We're working through it and I know we can save this marriage."

"I hope you can if that's what you want." Shawn said. He looked at him. "More on your mind?"

Hunter sighed. "I just...I guess I'm a little worried about things. I mean, Seth is not that much older than Meredith. Not like I am. I mean, if you think about, I'm old enough to be her dad. And Seth is three or four years older than her. I guess I'm worried she will realized she doesn't want to be with someone my age and want someone closer to her own age."

"First off, you're only 19 years older than Meredith and yeah, if you had her as teenager, you are old enough to be her dad. But Meredith loves you. She doesn't care about the age difference, obviously. She married you and she wants to have a life with you. And despite what Stephanie said when she found out, I don't think Meredith married you for the money." Shawn replied. "Hunter, I know I said it's hard to get a marriage back after the trust has been broken but I think you and Meredith can do that if you want too"

"Thanks." Hunter replied. "I guess the age difference is always been on my mind. But I love Meredith and I want to save my marriage. I just wish I had never suggested that she get a trainer. Or I should have had Randy be it."

"You couldn't have known this would happen." Shawn replied. "My advice to you is continue with therapy and see how things play out. You want to save your marriage and that's a big step."

"Thanks, Shawn." He nodded and headed out.

Hunter knew Shawn was right. He just had to let therapy work and see how things worked out. But he couldn't shake the fear that the age difference would finally cause an end to their marriage.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome

* * *

Chris walked out of his office and was surprise to run into Adam. "What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I came to see Kyra." Adam replied. "It's a free country. I can see who I want." Adam looked at him. "Are you jealous?"

"I have no reason to be jealous. Kyra and I are very happy. She's been done with you for a while and she has no desire to revisit anything with you." Chris looked at him. "Why are you really here?"

"I told her I was still in love with her and that I made a mistake. And I want her back."

Chris looked at him. "You have a lot of nerve coming here. Get out Adam. She's done with you. And if you think you're going to try to come between us, you are seriously mistaken."

Adam walked to the door and then turned back to Chris. "She still has feelings for me. I know she does." He said before walking out.

Chris sighed once he left. If Adam thought he was getting Kyra back, he was wrong and Chris would make sure he knew it.

A few days later, Hunter and Meredith headed for their next therapy session. Hunter had spent the last few days writing in the notebook about his feelings and what he read in Meredith's notebook.

"Well, last time, Hunter, you read Meredith's notebook. What have you written down about it?" Kyra asked. Hunter handed her the notebook. She quickly read it. "Can I share this with Meredith?" He nodded and she handed it to her.

Meredith read it and then looked at him. "You worry about the age difference?" She asked him.

"Yes, I do." He sighed. "Mere, I'm 19 years older than you. That's a lot of years. I worry that you will realize that you want someone closer to your age. That's always been my fear and when I found you cheating with someone who was close to your age, it made it more real. It could happen"

Kyra looked at Meredith. "What do you think about that?"

"I never think about the age difference. Yeah I know he's older but I don't even think about it." She looked at Hunter. "I love you and I have never wanted to leave you for someone close to my age. Even with the affair, I never wanted to leave you."

"Alright." Kyra replied. "Now, Meredith, what are your thoughts about what Hunter wrote to what you wrote?"

"I'm glad he read that I was worried he would file for divorce once all the therapy was done. Because that's my fear. That even though we are working through things in therapy, that he won't be able to really forgive me for the affair. That he will think that he can't trust me anymore and decide that he can't be married to me anymore."

"And what did you think about his thoughts?"

"I'm glad he said he didn't want a divorce but I know nothing is certain."

"And that's true." Kyra replied. "You both know that nothing is certain where therapy is concerned. After all of this, you could end up getting divorced. I just want you both to be prepared for that." They both nodded. "Good. Now, we discussed your meeting, and the wedding and your fears. Now, let's talk about what led up to the affair. Hunter, you suggested Meredith get a trainer, right?"

"Yes, I did. But I had no idea he was her ex."

"Alright. Meredith, when you realized your trainer was your ex, why didn't you ask for someone else?"

"I don't really know. Seth and I parted on good terms. And I honestly didn't know anything would happened. I thought all the feelings I had were gone and he and I could remain professional."

"What feelings did you have?" Hunter asked her.

"Seth and I had a pretty serious relationship. I will always have some feelings for him but I'm not in love with him and I don't want him."

"Alright, so, what happened to cause you to cross that line with Seth?" Kyra asked.

She sighed. "I was very lonely. Hunter was always working and traveling. I was alone. And I started working out more than I had planned. Seth and I started spending a lot of time together. He was there for me and things just happened. I regret it everyday. I hate that I could do that. I never thought I would do that."

"Alright." Kyra said making notes. "Hunter, do you have something to say about what Meredith just said?"

"I knew she was lonely. She told me numerous times and that's why I suggested the trainer. It just never occurred to me, I guess, that what she wanted was to spend time with me. I wanted to give Meredith everything. That's why I was working so much. I have always worked like that and the fact that my business is so successful is a tribute to that. But I should have thought about Meredith and the fact that she wanted to spend time with me."

"Well, that's a good start." She replied. "I think you both have made some good progress today. I think next session, we will began healing from this." They both nodded and headed out.

She made her notes and smiled when Chris walked in. "Ready to go?"

"I am." She replied.

"Oh, Adam came by to see me today." Chris said as they got into the car.

"What did he want?" She asked him.

"I think you know. He wanted to tell that he told you how much he loved you and what a mistake he made. He said you have feelings for him."

"I don't and I told him that. I told him I was happy with you and what he and I had is gone."

"Good. Because I told him the same thing." Chris smiled. "Nice to know we are on the same track." She nodded as they drove home. She couldn't believe Adam went to see Chris. Whatever he was doing wasn't going to work.

Meredith sighed as she walked into the house. She and Hunter had gone out to dinner and talked a little bit. She wanted him to move back home so much but she knew Kyra was right. They had to fix their marriage before that could happened. She walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water just as the door bell rang. She wondered who was visiting her. She opened the door and sighed.

"What are you doing here, Seth?" She asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said as he stood there. "Can I come in?"

"No, you can say what you have to say right here." She said to him. "So what do you want?"

"I want you. I think we can rebuild our relationship. I think that's what us meeting again and sleeping together is telling us we have to try."

"No, it doesn't." She replied. "What it tells us is that it was just chance that you were assigned my trainer and it was my stupid mistake that lead to us sleeping together. And that's what it was. That's what the whole affair was. It was stupid. A stupid mistake."

"Do you really believe that or are you just telling yourself that?"

"I believe that." She sighed. "Seth, I will always remember our relationship and what we felt for each other but our relationship and the affair are over. I love Hunter. I always have. I want my marriage. And I'm doing my best to fix what I did. Leave me alone Seth. There is nothing I want more than my husband and my marriage. Don't come here again." She said before shutting the door. She hoped he got the message. She was done with him and the affair. She was focused on her marriage and husband.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter sat in his office a few days later looking over the contract on the buyout of Layfield Oil. It was final once all the signatures were on it. He brought up his email just as his assistant buzzed in.

"Yes, Marge?" He said when she did. He had hired the older married lady not long after he and Meredith were married.

"Your ex wife is here to see you."

He sighed. "Thank you. Send her in." He wondered what Stephanie could want. He looked up as the door opened.

"Well, I'm surprised you agreed to see me." Stephanie said as she walked in.

"Well, I'm being cordial. So, what do you want?" He asked her. "Why are you here?"

"I heard about you and Meredith. I'm sorry it's not working out." She smiled.

"What do you think you've heard?" He asked her.

"Just that you are living in a hotel. So I guess that means you left her." She looked at him. "It's ironic don't you think? You cheat on me with her. And she turns around and cheats on you. Guess karma does come around."

He sighed. "This really isn't any of your business. My marriage to Meredith is none of your business." He looked at her. "And I haven't left her. Not really. We are living apart to work on our marriage. We are in therapy and we are both committed to our marriage."

"Really?" She laughed. "Why don't you just admit that leaving me for her was a mistake? That you realize she's too young. She wants more than you can give her."

"You don't know anything about me or Meredith or our marriage." He sighed. "Just leave Stephanie. Leave me alone and go back to your life. Rumor is you have a new man in your life anyway. Go back to him."

"Is that something you really want?" She asked him. "Do you really want that whore who cheated on you?"

"Yes, I do." He looked at her. "Go Stephanie. Go back to your life and stay out of mine. Go."

"Fine. I'll go." She said walking out. She stopped at the door and turned back to him. "But you will realize what a mistake you made."

He sighed and sat down at his desk. He couldn't believe Stephanie actually thought he would go back to her. That wasn't happening. That part of his life was done.

Meredith sat in the house looking on the computer. She noticed the date and realized it was her anniversary. She knew Kyra told her and Hunter to have no contact outside of therapy but she couldn't not talk to him on their anniversary. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked when he picked up seeing it was her.

"No." She said. "I just...I wanted to call and say happy anniversary. I know we aren't suppose to talk but I couldn't not tell you that."

"Happy Anniversary." He said back. He hadn't forgotten the date but he was unsure about calling her.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that. I know this isn't how our anniversary should be spent but it's what it is right?" She sighed. "Anyway, Happy Anniversary again." She hung up before more was said. It hurt her so much to not be with him on their anniversary. And it made her hate herself even more for what she had done. For the mistake she made. One that might, in the end, cost her the most important thing in her life. Her husband.

Hunter sighed once they hung up. She was right. This wasn't how he saw their anniversary either. He got up from his desk and rushed out. He had to get her a gift and give it to her. He didn't care about the no contact rule. He was going to be with her on their anniversary.

Meredith headed upstairs with her take out. She just wanted to be in bed watching a cheesy romantic comedy eating Chinese food. She walked past the master bedroom and to the guest room where she had been sleeping. She just didn't think it was right to sleep in the bed she shared with Hunter without him. She put in the movie and got comfortable on the bed.

Hunter pulled up to the house and into the garage. He opened the door and disarmed the alarm before resetting it. He had stopped by the jewelry store and picked up the gift he had gotten her weeks before. He didn't see her downstairs and headed upstairs. He walked into the master bedroom and saw she wasn't there. He knew she was in the house because her car was in the driveway. He walked further and heard the TV in the guest room. He walked in and couldn't help but smile when he saw Meredith asleep surrounded by junk food and Mamma Mia playing on the TV.

He walked in and started to move the junk food off the bed. "I was eating that." He heard from the bed. He turned to face her.

"You were asleep." He smiled. He walked over to the bed.

"You're breaking the rules." She said as she sat up in the bed.

"I know." He sighed. "But I don't care today." He got the gift from the bag and handed it to her. "Happy Anniversary."

She smiled and took it. She opened it and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I love it." She smiled as she held the diamond bracelet in her hand. "It's perfect but you know I didn't need something so expensive."

"I know." He smiled. "But I wanted you to have it. So, do you have my gift?"

"I do." She smiled and got out of bed and opened the closet door. She took down the wrapped gift. "I hope you like it."

He nodded and opened it. He had to smile. "I love it." He took out the watch.

"I remembered you telling me how much you love that watch and I thought what better gift." She smiled. "Happy Anniversary even thought it's not like we thought." She said as she started to tear up. "I'm so sorry."

He sighed and walked over to her. He pulled her to him and wiped her tears. "That doesn't matter right now." He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at her "Right now, is only about you and me." He kissed her again as his arms wrapped around her waist and hers went around his neck. He pulled her to him as the kiss became intense. He walked them toward the bed with clothes coming off as he did.

He laid her back on the bed without breaking the kiss. He kissed his way down her body and smiled against her skin as she moaned. Sex was never the problem with them. There had always been chemistry there. They knew what each other wanted, what they needed right from the beginning. And through the sex, came the chance for the intimacy to grow.

Everyone just assumed that was why she cheated but it wasn't. She knew it was because she was lonely. And she was vulnerable and that was why she cheated and it was something she regretted so much.

She laid there afterward with her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was something she had always loved to do. "I guess we have to tell our therapist about this."

"Yeah." He replied. "We want to be honest about everything."

She nodded and laid her head back. "I miss you." She said softly. "I miss this. I miss us. I miss not seeing you everyday."

"I miss you too." He replied. "But.."

"But it doesn't change anything." She said with a sigh. "Sex can't erase or change what happened. I know that." She got up and grabbed her robe nearby. "But I don't know what else I can say. I've said sorry so much and I wish I knew another word to use but I don't. I can only say sorry."

"Mere." He said getting up too. "I know you're sorry and I know you regret what happened. I'm not punishing you by not living here. I'm doing it to give us space. Space to work things out."

She sighed. "I know." She looked at him. "Maybe you should go."

"I don't want to go. Not yet." He leaned in close to her. "I love you Meredith. That hasn't changed but I can't forget what happened. But for tonight, let's put everything out of our minds. No thought of what happened or anything. For tonight, let's just be in this moment. This is our anniversary and I don't want to think about anything but you and me." He kissed her passionately and they were soon back in the bed.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Decided to give you guys another chapter today! Hope you like it!

* * *

Kyra sat in the office going over some files. "Why are you avoiding me?" She heard from the door. She looked up and saw Adam standing there.

"What do you want Adam?" She asked him. "I'm busy."

"I want to know why you're avoiding my calls. I just want to talk." He said walking in. He sat down across from her. "Are you afraid to talk to me? To have dinner with me?"

"I'm not afraid. I just don't believe we have anything to talk about. We're not married. I have a husband and I love him very much."

"But you still love me."

"No, I don't." She replied. She sighed. "Adam, we were married for a long time and you will always have a special place in my heart but I'm with the person I love and who I am meant to be with."

"That your final say in the matter?"

"Yes, it is." She replied. "Adam, I'm sorry you and Alicia broke up. But just because you're alone, doesn't mean you can come and try to get back with me. That ship has sailed. Find someone else."

He stood up. "I love you Kyra. I always have. And I know you still love me." He didn't say more as he walked out.

She sighed once he left. She hoped that made him leave her alone. She wasn't interested in having anything with him anymore. She loved Chris and she was happy with him.

Seth watched the house from across the street. He wanted Meredith back and he was determined to get her. He thought once they started their affair, she would realized they were meant to be and leave her husband. But that didn't happened. She decided she wanted to stay married. But he knew she still had feelings for him. He was certain of it. He still couldn't believe she was married. He honestly thought she would be waiting for him forever. When she walked into the gym that day and he realized who she was, he was excited for the chance to get her back. Then she said she was married and he hated it. And when he saw her husband, he couldn't believe she would marry someone so much older than she was. He had hoped when they started training that she would realize she still wanted him. And leave her husband. He was the one who initiated the affair. While they would train, she talked about her marriage and how much she hated that Hunter was working so much or out of town. He knew that was his chance. His chance to make her realize they were far from done. He would listen and tell her how she deserved better. And when they did end up sleeping together that first time, he thought it was the starting point. And the affair continued for a few months before Hunter found out. He thought, once Hunter found out, that she would leave Hunter and come back to him.

Seth looked at the house again. So far, he hadn't seen anything or anyone. He checked his phone just as the door opened. He looked up and was shocked when Hunter walked out. He thought they were separated. He watched Hunter kiss Meredith and then leave. He had to know if they were together. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He rang the bell and waited for Meredith to answer.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" She asked when she did. She couldn't believe he had showed up again.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About us."

"There is no us." She replied. "How many times can I say that?"

"Are you and Hunter back together?"

She sighed. "We aren't living together but we are still married and working on our marriage." She looked at him. "Seth, I have told you many times we're done. What happened between us was a mistake and it's done."

"So you were just using me?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe." She said looking at him. "Seth, we had history before Hunter and I got together. And in some small way, I guess we were revisiting that. But it shouldn't have happened. I love my husband and we're trying to work it out. I won't let you mess that up for me."

He looked at her. "I think you will change your mind." He said before walking back to his car.

She sighed. She hoped he would just move on to something and someone else. She was done with him and she wanted him to leave her alone. She looked at the time and headed out to the gym. She had joined a new one after the whole affair came out. And she enjoyed working out by herself. She wanted to get a work out in before therapy that afternoon.

Kyra looked up as Hunter and Meredith walked in. "Good afternoon." She said to them. "Are we ready to continue?"

"Yes we are." Hunter replied.

"Alright. Last session we went into the affair and why it happened. Now, you start to heal from it. First thing, are you both still writing in the notebook?"

"Yes." Meredith replied.

"Hunter?"

"Yes, I have."

"Great. Then let's share those." She said to them and took the journals. She read what both had written. She gave the journals back and looked at them. "So, you broke the no intimate contact rule?"

"Yes, we did." Hunter replied. "It was our anniversary and I wasn't going to be away from my wife on our anniversary."

Kyra looked at them. "I'm not judging. I understand. But you both know that sex doesn't solve things right?"

"Yes we talked afterward and we both know it doesn't."

"Good." Kyra replied. "Now, you have been in therapy for almost two months and you have been separated for almost three months." She looked at them. "Hunter, do you feel you're ready to move back in with Meredith?"

He looked at Meredith and then Kyra. "I think I am."

"Alright." Kyra replied. "Then I recommend you move back in if you're ready and you can stay in the same bedroom or if you would prefer, you can stay in separate bedrooms but be in the same house. I'm leaving that up to you."

"Okay." Hunter replied.

She looked at him. "I don't want you feel pressured to move back in. That's up to you"

He looked at Meredith. "I don't feel pressured to move back home. I want to move back and live with Meredith again. But I think separate bedrooms is the right thing for now."

"Alright." Kyra replied and looked at Meredith. "Meredith, are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I am." Meredith replied. She looked at Hunter. "I want you back home and if separate bedrooms is what you think is the right thing, then I'm okay with that."

"Alright. This is good. You both are making progress. Which is good." She looked at them. "I want to ask something and it's just a question. I want you to answer honestly. Do either of you feel that divorce is where you're headed?"

Meredith looked at Hunter and then at Kyra. "I don't feel divorce is where we are headed but I know nothing is certain."

"Hunter?" Kyra asked.

"I don't feel that divorce is where we're headed. But we are far from being okay again."

"Alright. That's good." Kyra said writing down some things. "And I think we're done for today."

They nodded and headed out. Hunter looked at Meredith as they headed to the car. "Did you want me to take you home first and then go pack my things?"

"I can help you pack them." She said looking at him. "So, I'll come and help and then we can go home together."

"Okay." He said as he opened the car door and got into the driver's side. They drove away and toward the hotel. He was glad to be going back home and he felt, for little while at least, that sleeping in separate bedrooms was the best thing.

They packed up his stuff and headed home. He opened the door and walked in. He looked at her as they did. "So, which guest room should I take?"

"You can take the master bedroom. I know you know I haven't been sleeping there."

"Why?" He asked. "I've always wanted to know why you haven't been."

She looked at him . "Because I didn't think it was right to stay in that bed without you. It just didn't seem right. So, until we are a couple again, I'm not staying in it. But you're welcome to."

"No, I don't think I will. I'll stay in another guest room."

"Alright." She replied. She looked at him. "Well, did you want me to help you unpack?"

"Sure, that would be great." She nodded and followed him upstairs to the guest room that was across the hall from the one she was staying in. They put up all his stuff and she turned to go. "Well, that's everything."

"Yeah." He replied.

"How about dinner? We can order something in or I could cook?" She said.

"Go get dressed. We'll go out." She nodded and headed to change her clothes. Once she had, they headed out to the restaurant. She was excited about spending some time with him.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Kyra packed up her things for the day and headed home. Just as she got there, she heard a knock on her door. She sighed and opened the door. "Adam, what are you doing here?" She asked him when she saw him there looking upset.

"Can I talk to you? I really need someone to talk too."

She looked at him and nodded. "Sure, come in." She could tell her was upset, genuinely upset. "What's going on?"

"My mom died." he said looking up at her with tears in his eyes. "Car accident. Drunk driver I think. I don't know all the details yet." He said as he sobbed. She sighed and walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she put her hand on his back. "I know how much she meant to you. She was such a nice woman. We kept in touch after the divorce." She said softly. "I always loved her like a mother and I didn't think it was right to cut off contact with her just because we were done."

"She always loved you. And she never let me forget what an idiot I was to let you get away." He said as he looked at her. "I don't know what I'm going to do about the arrangements or cleaning out her house. I don't really know what to do about anything. I just feel...numb."

"I can help you with the arrangements. I owe her that much for always being there for me." She said as she hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder. She felt for him and everything he was going through.

Chris walked in from the garage through the kitchen and saw Adam and Kyra hugging. He sighed softly to himself and headed upstairs by the back way. He didn't know why Adam was there or why he was hugging his wife. But he didn't like it.

Meredith and Hunter walked into their favorite restaurant. She smiled as they were shown to the table they always sat at. She smiled as he pulled out her chair and then took the seat across from her. "I'm glad we decided to go out." She said as they looked at the menu and he ordered them some wine.

"Me too." He smiled at her. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the Grilled Chicken with steamed mixed vegetables and the salad."

He laughed. "Same as always."

She laughed back. "I like chicken." She smiled.

Seth sat nearby and watched them. They were acting like a happily married couple and he hated it. He hated seeing them together. He wanted Meredith back and he wasn't done trying yet. He sat and watched them through their whole meal. He watched Hunter pay the bill and them walked out. He paid his own bill and headed out to his car and followed them. He thought Hunter would drop her off and leave. But he was surprised when Hunter didn't leave. He would have to find out if they were together again.

Hunter and Meredith both walked to the guest rooms. "Thank you for dinner. It was nice to just spend time together." Meredith said as they stood there.

"Feel like we're on a first date?" He asked her.

She laughed. "Yeah. It does feel like that." She looked at him. "I know we are still fixing our marriage but I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad I'm home too." He looked at her. "I missed you when I was staying at the hotel but it was something I needed to do. Being away gave me time to think about things. About everything. About our marriage. About the affair. About how I feel about it all"

"And what did you decide?"

"Not ready to tell you yet." He leaned and kissed her. "But when the time is right, we will talk about everything. Goodnight, Meredith."

"Goodnight." She said as he walked into the guest room. She headed to the other guest room. She wanted to know what he had decided. She felt it wasn't that he wanted a divorce but she could be wrong.

Chris walked into the house after making sure Adam was gone. He wanted to know what he was doing there and why he was hugging Kyra. "Hey you're home." She said as he walked into the kitchen. "I was worried."

"Were you?" He asked her.

"Of course." She looked at him. "What's going on Chris?"

"I came home and saw you hugging your ex husband. Why was he here?"

"His mom died. He didn't have anywhere else to go."

He looked at her. "He has no other family?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Does that mean you're going to help him?''

"Yes, I am." She looked at her husband. "He doesn't have anyone else and he doesn't know exactly what to do. So, I told him I would help him with things. With the arrangements and other things. He needs my help. I can't turn my back on him." She sighed. "Chris, he was very close with his mom. She was all he had."

Chris looked at her. He just didn't trust Adam but he couldn't deny that losing a parent had to be hard. "Alright. Help him." He replied. "I guess I see your point."

"Thanks." She replied. "Dinner is ready." He nodded and they sat down to it.

A few days later, she met up with Adam at the funeral home to make the arrangements for his mom. They looked around the room that displayed the caskets and looked around. "This was one is pretty." She said pointing out a white one with a pink liner. "I think it would suit your mom."

"Yeah, she would have liked it." He said sadly. "I just can't believe I'm doing this. I never thought I would."

"I know." She said placing her arm around him. "But I'm going to help you." He nodded as the funeral director walked up and they made arrangements for the funeral to take place in two days.

Kyra sat by Adam as the preacher said a prayer and they got ready to leave for the cemetery. She had her hand in his as she comforted him. She hated that he was going through this. The preacher finished and everyone stood and left.

"Thank you for being here for me." Adam said as he stood up. "I can't thank you enough."

"Your mom was always nice and good to me. And I know you needed my help with things." She said to him.

"Still, I wanted to say thank you." He looked at her with tears. "I just can't believe she's gone."

"I know." She said as she hugged him. "I know it's hard." He pulled away and leaned in and kissed her.

Chris stood in the doorway and couldn't believe it. He had come to express his condolences to Adam but he never expected to see his wife kissing her ex. He left the building quietly. He would talk to her later about it.

Kyra pulled away from Adam. "Adam, I'm here to help you say goodbye to your mom. That's all."

"I'm sorry." He said to her. "Let's just go to the cemetery." She nodded and they headed out. She would talk to him after and let him know things like that were unacceptable.

She arrived home after the funeral. She had talked to Adam and he understood what he did was wrong and it wouldn't happen again. She walked in and started hunting for Chris. She walked into the office and saw him.

"Hey, I'm back." She said walking in.

"How was it?" He asked not looking up.

"It was sad. I really liked her and I hate that Adam lost his mom." She said to him. "So, what did you do today?"

He looked up. "I came to the funeral home today. I wanted to tell your ex how sorry I was about his mom."

"I didn't see you there."

"Well, its a little hard to notice your husband when you're kissing your ex."

"What?" She asked.

"I saw you and Adam kissing."

"It's not what you think."

"Not what think?" He looked at her. "I don't know what to think." He sighed. "Maybe we need some time apart. We will see each other at work because we are partners but time apart from us."

"I don't want that."

"I don't really either but I think it's for the best. Isn't that what we tell our patients? Time apart is needed sometime. To see things in a few light."

She looked at him. "Alright. If that's what you want, then let's take some time."

"I'll stay at a hotel for few days." She couldn't do anything but nod as he picked up a bag and walked out. She couldn't believe he was leaving. How did all of this happen? How did she and Chris get to this point?

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, Meredith walked out of the house and sighed when she saw Seth sitting in his car across the street. Hunter had already left for work. She walked over to Seth's car. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He said getting out of the car. "I wanted to talk about us."

She sighed. "There is no us. Why are you not understanding this? What happened between us was a mistake and it never should have happened. And it's done. What we had back in the day is over and done. I'm married and I love my husband. He and I are back together. Leave me alone."

"You can't be happy with him. How can you be happy with an old man when you can have a young stud like me."

"Don't flatter yourself." She said to him. "I'm very happy with Hunter and he knows exactly how to make me happy. Better than you ever could." She looked at him. "Seth, move on with your life and forget me. Forget what happened between us. I'm not leaving Hunter and I never will. Leave me alone." She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"You can't have forgotten all we were and all we meant to each other."

"I never said I forgot. I said it was over and done with. And it is." She jerked away from him. "If you don't leave me alone, I will tell Hunter that you're stalking me and I can't be held responsible for what he might do." She turned and headed toward the garage. She had some errands to run. And she decided to go to Hunter's office and tell him that Seth was stalking her. She was done keeping secrets from him.

"This new account is a good one." Shawn said as he and Hunter were looking over some paperwork.

"I agree."

"Everything okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Hunter looked at Shawn. "Things are slowly getting back to normal. I've moved back home with Meredith and we are still in therapy."

"Well that's great if that's what you want."

"It is. I want Meredith and our marriage."

"Well you have my support." Hunter nodded as Shawn headed out.

Meredith arrived at the office and asked to see Hunter. Marge told him she was there and she walked in. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, well yes." She sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that I think Seth is stalking me. He's come to the house twice and today he was sitting out front."

"He's been to the house?"

She sighed. "Yes, but not in it. He came to try to get me to leave you and go to him. But I told him that wasn't happening. I honestly thought he had gotten the message so I saw no reason to tell you yet because I didn't want you to go to jail for attacking him. But today, I realized he hadn't got it and I need to tell you." She looked at him. "I wasn't keeping it from you. Not really. I just thought he would get the message."

"You should have told me Meredith. I could have already done something to make him stop."

"I know. But I knew you would attack him and he would press charges only to be vindictive. And I didn't want that." She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I should have."

"Yes, you should have." He replied. "I'm going to take care of Seth and he will never bother you or us again."

"Hunter." She said to him. "We're okay right? This didn't hurt the progress we've made so far?"

He looked at her. "No, it didn't but Meredith, you can't keep things from me. No matter how small. Full disclosure is the type of marriage I want. I won't take anything else."

She nodded. "You're right. I want that type of marriage too. Full disclosure and I should have told you he was stalking me. But, like I said, I thought he got the message."

"Alright. Then we are in agreement."

"I should go. I have some errands to run."

"I'll see you at home" She nodded and headed out. She knew he was right. She should have told him but she thought Seth had heard her. And would leave her alone.

Hunter picked up the phone and called Randy. He asked him set up a meeting with Seth at the gym. He told Randy that he just wanted to speak with Seth. Randy agreed to set up the meeting. Hunter headed out once it was done. He wanted to make sure Seth knew to stay away from Meredith.

"Thanks for setting this up, Randy." Hunter said as they waited in the office.

"Well, you said you were just wanted to talk to him right?"

"That's all I want to do. I just want him to stay away from Meredith." Randy nodded as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll let him in." Randy said and headed to the door. "Seth, thanks for coming."

"Well, you said it was important." Seth said walking in. He stopped when he saw Hunter. "What's going on, Randy?"

"Hunter wants to speak with you." Randy replied.

"Talk to me about what?" Seth asked looking at Hunter.

"About you stalking my wife." Hunter said to him. "She told me all about it."

"Stalking? Is that what she said?" Seth laughed. "I wasn't stalking her. She and I have never ended our affair." He smiled within. This was his chance to really make Hunter doubt her. "We have continued it even as you thought she wanted to save the marriage."

Hunter looked at him. "I don't believe you."

"How can you trust her?"

"I do trust her though." He replied. "And I didn't think I would ever again. But I do. And I know you and she are done. That the affair ended. Meredith is done with you and I want you to stay away from her."

Seth walked closer to him. "And if I don't?"

"If you don't," Hunter said and grabbed him and held him against the wall. "Then you will see the real bad side of me. Stay away from my wife." He dropped him and left the room.

Randy looked at Seth. "I've known Hunter for a long time. Do what he says and stay away from Meredith. He's not someone you want to mess with."

"I'm not afraid of him."

Randy laughed. "You should be. And I know deep down you are. Just stay away from Meredith. Move on." Randy walked out leaving Seth there.

Kyra sat in the office looking over her patient files. It had been a week since Chris moved out. She called him but he told her he needed time. She missed him and tried to explain that Adam kissed her. But he wouldn't listen to anything. She looked up as he walked by the door to her office.

"Chris." She said getting up and walking to the door. "Can we talk please?"

"Fine. Let's talk." He said. "Let's talk about Adam and how you seem to want to be near him."

"That's not it. I was helping him with his mother's funeral. He doesn't have anyone."

"It looked like more than that." He replied. "He cheated on you and he left you for someone else. How can you want to help him?"

"Because I liked his mom. She and I continued to talk after Adam and I were divorced. I wanted to help him do something nice for her." She looked at him. "Chris, I don't have any feelings for Adam. I don't want to be with him. I only want you. He kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for him? I'm not. And I think you don't really know either." He looked at her. "Admit it, you don't know."

"Adam and I have a history. But any feeling I had for him died when he cheated on me."

"I want to believe that." He said to her. "I really do. But I don't think I can. He might have kissed you but you didn't pull away. From where I saw anyway."

"You must have left before I did pull away from him. Because I did. I love you Chris. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I don't want anyone else. Please believe that."

"I love you, Kyra. I do. I just...Adam was your first love. You said so yourself. And I know a lot of people say, you never lose it for your first love. And he wants you back."

"But I don't want him." She sighed. "Chris, I can't say I don't want him anymore than I have. I love you and I wish you would believe that." She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm gently.

"Wait." He said to her. "Let's have dinner tonight and talk about this. I love you and I don't want things like this. But I don't want to be a second choice either."

"You aren't." She said softly before kissing him. "You are the only choice." She looked at him. "And dinner sounds great."

"Good. See you after your last patient." She nodded as he headed to his office.

She hoped dinner went good. She loved him and she didn't want anyone else. He was the one she was always meant for and she would show him that.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith smiled as she finished putting the final touches on the romantic dinner she had planned. She wasn't expecting anything more than them having dinner. She wasn't expecting it to lead to the bedroom like most of the romantic dinners she had always made eventually did. She just wanted to show him how much she loved him and make him dinner. She lit the candles on the tables and put the bottle of wine on table as well. She took out the dinner she had made and put everything on the plates. Once she had the table done, she put on the soft music to play in background. She took a breath as she heard his car in the garage and smoothed down the black dress she wore. It was one of his favorites for her to wear. She heard the door open and turned to face him.

"What's this?" He asked when he walked in.

"It's a romantic dinner." She smiled. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. So, I made the first meal I ever cooked for you."

He smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her softly and smiled. "This is great. I love it."

"Good. Then let's eat." He nodded and pulled out her chair and then sat in his own.

"So, how was your day after I left?" She asked.

"It was uneventful really. I did talk to Seth." He said looking at her. "I wanted to let him know to stay away from you. And he started about how you and he never stop seeing each other. And that you weren't really wanting to save our marriage."

"That's not true."

"I know." He replied.

"What?"

"I know he was lying." He looked at her. "Meredith, I didn't think I would be able to trust you again. But hearing Seth today, I knew he was lying and I knew you were through with him. I trust you. Maybe not as much as before. But I do trust you."

She couldn't help but smile. "Really? You trust me?"

"I do. But Meredith, we still have a lot of trust to get back. But I know you want our marriage and you're through with Seth."

"I am. I hated the mistake I made and I won't make it again. I love you and you and our marriage is all I want. And I know I should have talked to you immediately when Seth started coming around. And I'm sorry."

"I know. And I know you thought he got the message. But it's done now. But if he comes here again or even comes near you, you have to tell me."

"I will. I promise."

"Good. Then let's let this subject drop and we enjoy this nice dinner you made." She nodded and they continued eating.

After dinner and dessert, they headed into the living room. "This has been a great evening." She said as they sat there.

"It has been. Dinner was really good."

"Thanks." She smiled. "So, where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight. Where do we go from here? Do we watch a movie or each head to the guest rooms?" She looked at him. "I know we aren't ready to talk about the future and where we go in that."

"We aren't." He replied. "Mer, I love you. I do but I think how we have things right now is the best way."

She nodded. "I understand that. And I wasn't suggesting we make love. I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to watch a movie or if it's better to head to our separate rooms."

"We can watch a movie. Maybe a comedy?"

"Yeah that sounds great." She smiled and headed to put one in.

He sighed when she did. It was hard for him to not be with her. But he knew this was the best way. Sex wouldn't fix anything and the therapist was right. They shouldn't have intimate contact right now. As much as he wanted her, he would stick to that.

"Alright. A classic comedy." She pressed play.

"Willy Wonka? Really?" He asked her when it started.

"I thought it was the safe bet."

"Alright. Willy Wonka it is." She nodded and got comfortable as the movie played.

After it ended they each headed to their bedrooms. Meredith laid in bed thinking about everything. She wasn't trying to push him into being with her. But she wanted him. She missed him and all the nights they had shared before she was an idiot. She sighed and slowly drifted off. She told herself everything would work out.

The next few weeks, the routine was the same. They would have dinner either at a restaurant or she would cook and then they would watch a movie or TV show and head to their bedrooms. Their therapy sessions were coming along. Each session they made progress but it wasn't without set backs too. The affair was just something that was hard to forgive or forget for him. And Meredith wondered could he ever truly forgive her. She wasn't expecting him to forget the affair. She couldn't either. She couldn't forget the mistake she made. But forgiveness was something she hoped he could eventually do. If he couldn't, then their marriage was truly over.

"Alright. Let's pick up where we left off the other day." Kyra said as they sat in the office for session. "We have talked through the affair and everything leading up to and what happened after. I feel you both have really opened up to each other. And I think you're on your way back to each other and back to your marriage." She looked at them. "So, I want to ask you a question and I want an honest answer from you." They both nodded. "Alright. After everything that you have talked about and worked through, do you feel your marriage is saved or over?"

Meredith looked at her and then at Hunter. "I feel our marriage is saved. We have some work to do still and I know that. But I don't feel our marriage over."

Kyra looked at Hunter. "How do you feel?"

"I don't think our marriage is over."

"Well that's great." She looked at Meredith. "Do you have something you want to say?"

She sighed and turned to her husband. "I need to know if you will ever forgive me for the affair. You said you trusted me but not like before. You said our marriage isn't over. And I believe you. But I need to know if you will ever forgive me. I know you can't forget it. And I'm not expecting you too. But forgiveness is something else. I don't want to live with it being brought up. I don't want to live knowing you don't forgive me. Will you ever forgive me for it?" She looked at him. "I just want an honest answer. No matter what it is."

He looked at her and sighed. "The honest answer is I don't know. I hope I can but I don't know."

She nodded. "Alright. That's all I wanted to know."

Kyra looked at her. "How does that make you feel? Honestly."

"It makes my heart hurt. It makes me hurt." She sighed. "I don't want my marriage to be over. I don't." She looked at him. "I love you. I love you so much. But if you can't forgive me, then how can our marriage be saved?"

"Alright. Let's stop there." Kyra replied. "I want you both to think about that. And really think about it. Then next session, we can work through it." They both nodded and walked out.

Kyra sighed. They had made progress but they had taken some steps back too. She looked at the time and headed out. She and Chris had a date for dinner. Over the last few weeks, they had been having dinner and talking. He had moved back in and they were getting back on track. She just hoped her patients could do the same.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later Hunter woke up to the sound of Meredith in the bathroom getting sick. He got out of bed and headed to the guest bathroom where she was. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said as she got up from the floor and brushed her teeth. "I think I have a stomach virus. I'm going to make a doctor's appointment."

"That's a good idea. Better to be safe than sorry."

She nodded. "I agree. Then the doctor can prescribe me something and I can feel better." She said as she started to walk out.

"Mer, wait." He said gently grabbing her arm. "I want to come with you."

She sighed. "That's okay. You go to work and I will call you after the appointment."

"Is that how it's going to be? Because I couldn't give you a straight answer on whether I can forgive you? I gave you an honest answer. That's what you wanted."

"I know and I appreciate that you did." She sighed. "I'm not mad that you said you didn't know. I just don't want you to miss work when there is no need too. It's just a doctor's appointment for is the stomach flu probably."

"I want to go with you."

"Alright. If you want to go, then I would like that." She smiled. "I should get dressed."

"Yeah me too." He said walking to the guest room. He knew he had hurt her in therapy but he had told the truth. He honestly didn't know if he could forgive her. He showered and changed and they headed to the doctor's office.

Meredith was shown to an exam room after the nurse had taken her vitals and drew blood. The doctor came in a few minutes later. "Well, Meredith, what brings you here today?" Dr. Wallace asked.

"I've been throwing up the last few mornings and I just haven't felt good. So I figured I should come and get it checked out. I think it's just a stomach virus."

"Well, I will look at the blood work and then I will examine you."

"Alright." She said to him. He nodded and brought up the blood work results on the lab top.

"Okay, well I think we have our answer." He said to her.

"Stomach virus right?"

"No, you're pregnant." He said looking at them.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, you're pregnant." The doctor smiled. "Let's do an ultrasound and exam and we will know how far along you are." She nodded and let the doctor examine her and do the ultrasound. "Everything looks good. There's the baby" He said pointing to the screen. "And you are about four weeks along."

Meredith couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe this."

"Well, it's the truth" The doctor replied. "You are pregnant and I want to see you every month." She nodded as he gave them some more information and left the room.

She turned to Hunter. "I'm shocked by this. I never expected for him to say I was pregnant."

"I'm shocked too." He replied. "I guess the baby was conceived on our anniversary."

"It would seem so." She replied. She looked at him. "You're happy about this right? About the baby?"

He looked at her and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. "I couldn't be happier. Being a father is something I've always wanted."

She smiled. "Good. Because this is something I've wanted for a while and I'm glad it's finally happening."

He looked at her. "We should head out and make your next appointment and then you are going home to rest." She nodded and they headed out.

They headed home after making her next appointment. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. It was the last thing she was expecting while they were working out their marriage. She headed upstairs to rest as she was still a little nauseous.

Hunter walked into the kitchen to get her some crackers and some peppermint tea. He couldn't believe they were having a baby. It was something he had wanted for a long time and he couldn't have been happier that they were having this baby. He just couldn't believe the timing. He had just moved back home and was still sleeping in the guest room. And they were still working out their marriage. And now they were adding a baby to that.

A few days later, they headed to their therapy session. They were going to tell Kyra that they were expecting a baby.

"Well, Hunter, Meredith. You both look extremely happy today. What's going on?" Kyra asked when she walked in. She could see the looks of happiness on both their faces.

"Well, we just found out we are expecting a baby." Meredith said to her. "The baby was conceived on our anniversary."

"Congratulations." Kyra replied. "I know this is something you both have wanted." She looked at them. "What does this do to your marriage?" She asked. "I know you both are happy about this. But your marriage was in trouble only a short while ago. So, what does this do?"

Hunter looked at Meredith. "I thought about this over the last few days since we found out about the baby. And I realized that maybe this baby at this time is telling me and Meredith that we are meant to be. That our marriage is going to be okay. We know we have more to work through. But this baby is a sign. A sign that it's time Meredith and I started living like a married couple. The way we use to with one exception. Me spending more time with her and she won't feel as lonely."

Kyra nodded and turned to Meredith. "Do you agree?"

"I do. This baby is a blessing. I think this baby is telling us that its time we were a married couple again. And what happened won't happen again. No matter if I feel lonely or not." She looked at her husband. "I love you and there is nothing else I want than you and our family and marriage. Nothing is going to get in the way of that again. I was stupid before. I won't be again. I will never make that mistake again."

"I think this is the right step for you both." Kyra smiled. "And the right time to get back to being the married couple you are. You both still want to continue therapy right?"

"Yes, we do." Hunter replied. "Divorce is off the table. I'm not even considering that anymore. But I think coming here and talking about things is good for us."

"I agree." Meredith replied. "I think coming here each week is a good thing."

"Great. Then we will continue with sessions once a week." They both nodded. She looked at them. "What about the forgiveness?" She asked. "Last session, Meredith, you asked Hunter if he could forgive you for the affair and he told you he didn't know. Has that changed, Hunter?"

He looked at Meredith. "Yes. When I realized that Meredith and I were meant to be, I realized my answer. I can forgive you for the affair and I have. I don't want to bring it up anymore. I don't want to dwell on it anymore. While, I can't forget it, I can forgive it."

"Well, that's a big step." Kyra replied. "And I think the right one. You both have made great progress in your marriage and you will continue to make more as we continue with therapy." They both nodded and headed out.

Chris looked up as he heard a knock on his door. He sighed when he saw Adam standing there. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Adam said walking in. "I wanted to explain about the funeral. Kyra said you saw the kiss."

"I did."

"It wasn't what you thought. I did kiss her. And she pulled away and told me she loved you. And only you. That what she and I had was done the moment I cheated" He looked at him. "I admit I came here to get her back. To get her to see that she and I were meant to be. That she was still in love with me and she would leave you and come back to me. But I was wrong and stupid. She doesn't love me anymore. She loves you and only you. She wants to be with you. And I realize that our time together is over and we can't get it back."

"You came here to tell me all of that?"

"Yes, I did. I realize what an ass I was. I made a fool of myself and tried to get something back that was over." He looked at Chris. "Look I'm apologizing here. I'm leaving and heading back to Florida. And I'm sorry I tried to cause trouble." He got up and walked out. Chris sighed once Adam left. He hoped this was the end of it. That Adam was out of their lives forever.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Kyra walked into Chris' office after Hunter and Meredith left. "Hey." She said when she did.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked her.

"It was good. How was your day?" She asked as she sat down across from him.

"It was alright. Adam stopped by."

"What did he want?" She couldn't believe Adam stopped by.

"He wanted to tell me that he kissed you and he had wanted you back but you didn't want that. So, he said he's going back home and leaving us alone." Chris looked at her. "Kyra, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I overreacted about things with Adam. But I know he wanted you back. However, I know you love me and you want our marriage. So I'm sorry."

She sighed and walked over to him. "I love you, Chris. More than anything. I'm glad you know that." She kissed him. "But you have a lot to make up to me."

"I do." He smiled and kissed her. "I know I do and I will. Now since we both are done for the day. Let's go home." She nodded and they headed out.

Hunter and Meredith arrived home after going to dinner after therapy. It still seemed unreal that they were having a baby. "So, what's next?" He asked Meredith.

"Well, we have to decide which room is going to the nursery." She looked at him. "And we need to move back into our bedroom. Both of us."

He looked at her and smiled. "I agree. And I had an idea about the nursery. I think it should be across from our room."

She smiled. "I agree. I think we can start redoing it. Maybe do a neutral color until we find out what we're having. But I think we're having a boy. Just my thought." She replied. "So, which do you want? Boy or girl?"

"I don't care either way as long as we have a healthy baby."

She nodded. "Alright. Let's move back into our room." He followed her upstairs and to the guest room that he had been staying in. He got his stuff and headed to the master bedroom. Soon both were moved back in.

Seth pulled up to the house the next day. He wasn't about to give on getting Meredith back yet. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He figured Hunter had left for the day and Meredith was alone. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"What do you want Seth?" She asked when she opened the door. "I thought it was clear I never wanted to see you again and you aren't welcome to stop by."

"I wanted to talk to you. Meredith, please can we talk?"

"I think my wife told you to leave." Hunter said walking up behind her. "You should do it."

"I want to talk to Meredith. Not you." Seth replied.

Hunter laughed and moved in front of Meredith. "I thought I made myself clear the other day. Did you think I was kidding?"

"I'm not afraid of you." Seth said looking at him.

"You should be. But I won't do anything right now." He smiled. "You will get what you deserve when you least expect it. Now, get off my property before I do something I shouldn't. And as of now, I'm filing a restraining order against you. So stay away from Meredith." He stepped back in the house and shut the door. He hoped Seth got the message. He was tired of playing this game with him. He left for work and arranged for him and Meredith to see a lawyer and file the restraining order against Seth.

Meredith started to do her daily chores when the doorbell rang. She hoped it wasn't Seth again. She walked over and opened the door. She smiled when she saw her sister, April.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you." She said when let her in.

"Well, we both have been busy recently and I wanted to come and see how you were doing."

"Well, thank you." She smiled. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coffee or tea is good." Meredith nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Meredith made her sister a cup of coffee and herself a cup of tea. "Thanks." April said taking it. "So, what's going with you?"

"Well." Meredith smiled. "I'm having a baby."

"What?" April said with a smile. "You're pregnant?"

"I am." She replied. "I just found out the other day. We were very surprised."

"I would say so since your therapist said no intimate contact during therapy." April looked at her. "How did this happen? I mean you and Hunter were to have no intimate contact and now you're pregnant? It is his right? Please tell me you didn't sleep with Seth again."

"No, I didn't." Meredith replied a little annoyed. "On our anniversary, Hunter came over to give me my gift. And I gave him his. We just didn't want to spend our anniversary apart. We didn't expect it to happen. But it did and now we're having a baby."

"I didn't mean to imply anything. I'm just shocked." She looked at her sister. "But I'm happy for you. I know this is something you and Hunter have wanted." She got up and hugged her sister. "I am happy for you. And I can't wait for a niece or nephew."

"Thanks." Meredith smiled. "I know you didn't mean anything. It just hurt to think you would think I would sleep with Seth when Hunter and I were trying to work our marriage out."

April sighed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think when I said it. I should have known you wouldn't sleep with Seth when you and Hunter are working out your marriage. Do you forgive me?"

Meredith laughed. "Of course I do. You're my sister. I love you. But know I love Hunter and him and our child and my marriage is all I want."

"I know and you're getting it." April smiled. "Now, did you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure." Meredith smiled and they headed out.

Hunter talked to his lawyer and filed the restraining order against Seth. But he wasn't done with him yet. The restraining order was the first step. Hunter was going to make sure Seth knew to stay away from Meredith and his family. After leaving the lawyer's office, Hunter headed to the office.

"Everything okay?" Shawn asked when he walked in Hunter's office.

"Yeah, everything is good." Hunter replied. "Meredith and I are having a baby. We just found out."

"Well congratulations." Shawn replied. He looked at Hunter. "Are you happy about it?"

"Yeah, I am." Hunter looked at him. "You know I've always wanted to be a father and now I'm getting that chance."

Shawn sat down in the chair across from Hunter. "So how are things with you and Meredith?"

"They're good." He replied. "Therapy has help so much and it really has made us see our marriage. And why the affair happened. We have really worked things out. And now, with the baby, we are back to being a married couple. I've moved back into the master bedroom. Things are good."

"Are you sure the baby is yours? I mean it could be his?"

"No, the doctor said the baby was conceived on our anniversary. So, I know it's mine plus Meredith stopped seeing Seth when I caught her and we agreed to work on our marriage."

"Alright. I was just making sure."

Hunter looked at him. "I know." He sighed. "Shawn, you're my business partner and best friend, and I love you like a brother. But I love Meredith and we are back together. We're having this baby. I want the affair in the past so, I don't want you bringing it up all the time either. Even when I'm complaining as married men do. I want it done."

"Okay." Shawn replied. "I understand that. I just didn't want her to blow your life apart again. She's young and she hasn't experienced everything there is."

Hunter sighed. "I know she's young but that doesn't matter. It's done Shawn. I never realized that you didn't really like Meredith until now."

"You're right. I don't really like her. I think you made a mistake leaving Stephanie for her. And after the affair, it just made it worse. I'm sorry. I am. But that is my opinion."

"And I respect that but nothing is going to change. I don't care if everyone in the world hates that Meredith and I are together. It doesn't matter to me. And Shawn, if you want to continue to be friends and business partners, I suggest you get over what problem you have with Meredith. I have no problem buying you out of the business."

Shawn looked at him. "I understand that you're married to Meredith. I was just stating my opinion. I just don't want you hurt again."

"I appreciate that. I don't believe I will. Now this subject is closed." Shawn nodded and headed out of Hunter's office. Hunter hoped that was the end of it and he wondered why he never noticed that Shawn didn't like Meredith.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hunter arranged for Seth to come to the gym once again. It was time to stop playing around and make sure Seth stayed away from Meredith permanently. He made sure he had a few hired guys also. He wasn't going to do anything to Seth himself. He just wanted to make sure it was done.

"I appreciate you setting this up." Hunter said to Randy.

"I owe you." Randy replied. "But I can't have anything to do with this. I got him here and that's my part."

"No a problem." Hunter said as someone knocked on the door. He nodded to Kane to open the door.

"You wanted to see me, Randy." Seth said walking in. He looked around and tried to get away but Kane stood at the door just as Randy exited the room.

"I warned you Seth." Hunter said walking toward him. "And you just didn't listen. I filed a restraining order against you today. You have to stay away from Meredith. And I'm going to make sure you do." He motioned to Kane and two more associates. "Finish it and then make sure he keeps his mouth shut."

They nodded as Hunter walked out. He hoped this got the point across to Seth. He was certain it would. He got into his car and drove away. Kane would call him later and let him know how things went.

Meredith arrived home after shopping and lunch with her sister. She knew she probably shouldn't have bought some baby stuff already but she couldn't help herself. It was all so cute. She only bought a few small items. Just things she knew was only seasonal for the store and it wouldn't be there forever. She put the stuff in the room that would be the nursery and then headed to make dinner.

She had everything and on the table when Hunter came home. "This looks good." He said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks." She smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Shawn and I had a talk."

"About what?" She asked as she put the dinner on the table.

"He thinks me marrying you was a mistake. And getting back together with you was mistake." He answered as they sat down.

She looked at him. "Do you agree with him?" She worried that Shawn had changed his mind because Hunter valued Shawn's opinion.

"Of course not." He looked at her. "I told him that it didn't matter what he or anyone else thought or said. I love you and I don't want anyone or anything else but you."

She smiled. "I knew that. I guess I just needed to hear it. I know how much you value Shawn's opinion."

"I do value it but this is my life and I'm the only one who knows what I want. And I want you." He got up from his chair and moved closer to her. "I love you, Meredith. More than anything in the world." He leaned in and kissed her. "Now, subject closed."

She nodded and they went back to their dinner. She knew she would be making up for what happened for the rest of her life. And she was determined to do that. She would show her husband every day how much she loved him.

A few days later, they were in their next therapy session. It was the last of the court ordered sessions but they had both decided to continue with therapy.

"Alright, Hunter, Meredith. This is the last court ordered session." Kyra said to them. "I have informed the court mediator about your sessions and that they are done and that you both decided a divorce is not what you want."

Hunter nodded. While they hadn't formally filed for divorced, when he found out about the affair and he talked to a lawyer and they agreed to a separation. During that process, a court mediator made them have the therapy. But it turned out to be the best thing.

She looked at them both. "So, what do you guys want to talk about today in your last session?"

Hunter looked at Meredith. "We just actually wanted to thank you for everything. You really helped save our marriage." Hunter said to her.

"Well, I'm glad I could." She smiled. "Now is there anything else? Meredith?"

"Yes." Meredith replied. "When people find out I'm pregnant, they immediately ask who the father is. Why does everyone focus on that? It's like everyone just assumes it might be Seth's baby. Which is ridiculous."

"Whoa." Kyra said to her. "No one said that. I know the baby is your husband's and it seems he does too."

Meredith sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I want you to talk about your feelings. So what brought this on?"

"My sister questioned me about it. Because she knew about the no intimate contact rule and she was surprised when I said I was pregnant."

"My business partner asked the same thing." Hunter replied. "I never doubted that it was my baby. I knew it from the moment the doctor said we were having a baby." He looked at Meredith. "You know that right?"

"Of course." She replied. "I know you never doubt it. I just hate that everyone's first thought is that I'm pregnant with Seth's baby and not yours."

"And that's understandable." Kyra replied. "You don't want people to think you have a permanent connection to the man you had the affair with. But you know the truth. And that's all that matters." She looked at them. "Anything else you both want to talk about?"

Hunter sighed. "I confronted Seth about him stalking Meredith."

"What?" Meredith asked.

"I filed the restraining order against Seth and then I met with him. I made sure he knew to stay away."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Meredith asked.

"I didn't want to upset you or worry you. I was going to tell you eventually. I just wanted to make sure Seth was going to stay away."

"I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I just don't want Seth to file charges or anything."

"He won't and he got the message." Hunter replied.

"Good." She replied.

"Alright. I think you guys made some good progress during these sessions and it has helped your marriage. And I will see you next week and start charging you." She laughed.

Hunter nodded and he and Meredith got up and left. They were glad they were done with the court order sessions. Now they could focus on their baby and the rest of their lives.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

The next few months went quickly as Hunter and Meredith continued to rebuild their marriage and get ready for the birth of their son. They had found out they were expecting a boy and both were thrilled.

"Are you sure about this theme?" April asked her sister as they were in the nursery decorating it.

"Of course." Meredith smiled. "I think jungle animals is perfect. I thought about a sports theme but I just don't think it suits my little one."

April laughed. "Doesn't suit your son? I don't think the baby has an issue."

Meredith laughed. "I know but when I was looking at nursery themes, the jungle animals just jumped out at me. And it's perfect."

April laughed again. "It's perfect. So, it seems that you and Hunter have everything you need for your son. Guess I don't need to plan a baby shower."

"You want to throw me a baby shower?"

"Of course. You're my sister and you're having my nephew. Of course I want to throw you a baby shower."

Meredith smiled. "You can throw me one. There is plenty we need."

"Great." April smiled. "I will plan it." Meredith nodded as they continued to put some things up in the nursery. "So, not to bring anything up. But have you heard anything from Seth?"

"Actually no." Meredith replied. "I haven't heard anything about him or from him since Hunter filed the restraining order. So, I guess he got the message. Which is good. It's one less thing to worry about."

"I agree." April replied. "Seth out of your life is the best thing that could happen."

"I agree there. And let's not talk about this anymore." Meredith said. "I just want to focus on Hunter and the baby. That's where my focus is."

"And that's where it should be." Meredith nodded and finished up what they were doing.

Hunter smiled as he looked over the letter Kane had sent him. Seth was finally out the picture and out of their lives. He hated it had came to that but Seth just didn't get the message before. And now he did. He could finally rest easy knowing Seth was gone and he and Meredith could focus on their marriage, each other and their child. He came out of his thoughts when his intercom buzzed.

"Yes." He asked his assistant.

"Your ex wife is here to see you."

Hunter sighed. "Send her in." He wondered what Stephanie wanted. He looked up as Stephanie walked in. "What do you want, Stephanie?" He asked her.

"I wanted to see how things were going for you." She smiled and walked in. "I figured you and Meredith were divorced by now."

"And you would be wrong." He replied. "Meredith and I are still married and we are happy. We are expecting a baby in three months."

"What?" She asked shocked. If Meredith was pregnant, then that would ruin her shot of getting him back.

"Meredith is pregnant and due in three months." He looked at her. "So, if you came here hoping to work on getting me back, you wasted your time. I'm done with you Stephanie and I have been done since the day I left you for Meredith."

"Well I'm surprised you're still married to her and expecting a baby."

"Well I am. And last I heard, you had a new man and were happy. So, why come here?"

"John and I ended things. He had been sneaking around on me with Nikki Bella, apparently. And from the beginning."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. But there is no chance for us. I'm married and I love Meredith. Stephanie, we are done. We have been done for awhile. You need to realize that."

She looked at him. "Are you sure you're happy? I mean what about the guy she cheated with? I'm sure he's still lurking around."

"Actually he's not. He left town when he realized that Meredith wasn't going to leave me for him." He looked at her. "Stephanie, move on."

"I always thought we were meant to be. I never imagined it would end."

"I thought we were meant to be for a long time too. But once Meredith walked into my life and I started to have feelings for her. I knew you and I weren't meant to be. And I'm sorry about how it all went down. I wished I had talked to you about things before I started my affair with Meredith. I'm sorry I hurt you. But I love Meredith and I know she and I are meant to be. Having this baby just makes it all the real."

She sighed. "I better go." She got up and walked toward the door. "Hunter, for what it's worth, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." He replied. "And you will find someone else." She nodded and walked out. She knew it was really over. She always believed that Hunter would realize Meredith was a mistake and that divorcing her and marrying Meredith was a mistake. Then he would divorce Meredith and come back to her. That he would realize his heart belonged to Stephanie. But now she realized that wasn't the case. Meredith wasn't just a fling for him or midlife crisis. She was his wife and someone he loved and wanted to have a life with. And now she had to figure out her life.

Meredith smiled that she had everything done in the nursery by the time Hunter got home from work. "This looks great." He said when he saw the nursery.

"Thanks. April and I worked really hard on it. I know we have three months before he comes but I wanted to get it done."

"It looks amazing." He replied. "Well, we have the nursery almost completely done. But we have yet to name our son. Have you thought of any ideas?"

"Some. You?"

"A few. You go first." He asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"Well, Maddox is my top choice. Maddox Clay."

"Maddox Clay?"

"Yes." She replied. She looked at him. "What are your ideas?"

"I was thinking Tyler." He looked at her. "But as I hear it, Maddox Clay sounds like the perfect name for our son."

"Really?" She asked him. "You like the name?" She looked at him. "I want you to be happy with our son's name. He is a part of both of us. And we should both have a say in his name."

He smiled and kissed her. "I like the name. I think it does suit our son."

"Okay." She smiled back and got comfortable with her head resting against his shoulder as they sat there. She was glad he liked the name. Everything was falling into place and she couldn't be happier. She was happy and content with everything. And she hated to think she almost ruined that with her stupid mistake. But she was determined to spend the rest of her life putting her husband and family first.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. Hope you like this last chapter.

* * *

Epilogue: One Year Later

Meredith smiled as she and Hunter sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She couldn't wait until April's baby was born. She looked at her son as Hunter held him. Maddox was nine months old and things couldn't have been better between her and Hunter. They had finally finished up therapy. Even after the court order sessions, they continued with therapy until the day before. When they both decided, along with Kyra, that they were ready to stop therapy. They had worked through all the hurt and everything that had happened and they were happier than ever. Now she was excited about her sister having a baby. She couldn't wait for her niece.

"We have a little girl." Nick said coming out of the delivery room. "Charity Elizabeth. 7Pounds, 5ounces. She's perfect." He smiled as he showed them the picture he had taken.

"She's beautiful." Meredith smiled. "Tell my sister congratulations"

"I will." He smiled. "You can see her in a bit." Meredith nodded as he headed back inside the room.

She looked at her husband. "After we see April and Charity, we can head home. I see a little boy who is very tired." She smiled.

Hunter smiled and kissed her. "I think you're tired too. You need to rest."

"I know and I will." She smiled. They had just found out the day before that they were expecting another baby. It was unexpected but they both were happy about it.

They headed back a few minutes later to see April and Charity. Meredith smiled as they walked in. "We came to see that beautiful baby."

April smiled. "Well here she is. Charity Elizabeth."

Meredith smiled as she took the baby. "She really is beautiful."

"Thanks." April replied. "It makes you want a little girl doesn't it?"

Meredith laughed and Hunter and Nick did too. "Yeah it does." Meredith replied. "But I'm sure I will have a little girl eventually."

April looked from her sister to Hunter. "You're pregnant again, aren't you?"

Meredith smiled "Yes, we're expecting again. We just found out."

"I'm so happy for you." April replied.

"Thanks." Meredith smiled. "Now, you both need to rest and I do too. So, I'm going to take my husband and son, and we are going to go home."

April nodded. "I am tired." She replied. Meredith hugged her sister and then headed out with Hunter and Maddox.

Kyra smiled as she recorded her last notes about Hunter and Meredith. She was happy that they had stayed married and managed to work through everything. A success story for her as a doctor. Coming back from an affair was never easy. And it often damaged a marriage beyond repair. But Hunter and Meredith had managed to work through it and stay married.

"Enough work for today." She heard from the door. She looked up and smiled at her husband.

"Just making my last notes on some patients." She smiled and slowly got up. Chris smiled and walked over to her and placed a hand on her stomach. She was seven months pregnant with their twin girls.

"You need to be resting." He said to her.

"I know and I will." She smiled. "I just wanted to get that last session down. Now I'm ready for my husband to take me home and pamper me."

"Always." He smiled and kissed her. He helped her get her stuff together and they headed out.

Meredith smiled as she put Maddox down for the night and headed to the bedroom. "He's down." She said when walked in.

"Good." Hunter replied as they both got ready for bed. "It was a busy day."

"Yes, it was." She smiled. "But everything worked out for everyone."

"Yes, it did." He said before kissing her. He pulled her to him and she was soon asleep. He held her close as she slept. He still found it hard to believe they were expecting another baby. That they had managed to come back from an affair and stay married. He vowed after Seth left town to never let anything or anyone mess with his family or marriage again and he had kept that promise. He and Meredith were happy and the past was just that in the past. Now they had the rest of their lives together with their children. Therapy really had been the light that helped them through the darkest time. And now life was only going to get better.

Please Review!


End file.
